Si tú sonríes, yo sonrío
by Blue March
Summary: -Mitsuki, yo sólo quiero que vivas...  -Pero...¡Eichi yo quiero estar contigo!...   Mitsuki se debate entre la vida y la muerte.


_**Hi! :3 Este es el segundo fanfic que publico, esta vez de un solo capi. Hacía ya bastante que quería escribir uno cortito sobre Mitsuki y Eichi. Me gusta más la pareja que hace ella con Takuto, pero bueno, Eichi también quiere a Mitsuki por tanto… (: Disfruten. **_

_Lullaby._

_**Disclaimer**_**: **_Full Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Arina Tanemura._

Llovía. Las gotas golpeaban con fuerza el cristal del coche. Mitsuki contempló con tristeza la ventana, el agua que se deslizaba ahora mismo parecían lágrimas resbalando delicadamente por las mejillas de su reflejo. Suspiró, entrecerró los ojos e intentó despejar su mente, dejándola en blanco. Pero en cuanto lo consiguió, rápidamente volvió a su mente el único pensamiento que tanto le hacía sufrir, pero que a la vez, tanto anhelaba; Eichi, él era a quién más quería Mitsuki, a quien más amaba…con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Pero eso era imposible, estaba muerto y ella lo sabía. Por mucho que Mitsuki sonriera cálidamente y dijera "_Yo sólo amo a Eichi"_ alegremente, en el fondo ella sabía que ya no estaba y que nunca volvería, que nunca volvería a cogerla de la mano y llevarla a ver la luna y las estrellas, nunca más. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima resbaló suavemente por su rostro, en aquel momento se quería morir, deseaba no volver a abrir los ojos.

La joven despertó. Recorrió con la vista lo que había a su alrededor; nada. Más bien, podría decirse que en aquel momento estaba en la nada. Frunció el ceño, aquello debía de ser un sueño, sí, un sueño. Para probarlo, Mitsuki se pellizcó la mejilla, y sintió el dolor. Si no era sueño… ¿qué podía ser?

-¿…Dónde estoy?-susurró.

Por un momento se sintió estúpida por preguntar algo en un lugar en el que no había nadie ni nada. No esperaba obtener respuesta alguna.

-Podría decirse que entre la vida y la muerte.-una extraña voz sobresaltó a Mitsuki.

- ¡! –la joven se dio la vuelta buscando al ser de donde provenía ese sonido, pero, de nuevo, se encontraba totalmente sola allí, por lo que se tranquilizó, e intentó comunicarse- ¿La vida y la muerte…? Eso quiere decir…

-Exacto. En estos momentos, en la Tierra, te encuentras inconsciente, debatiéndote entre vivir o morir…-por un momento, a la adolescente le resultó familiar la voz.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido…?

-Un accidente de coche. El coche realizó un giro muy brusco, y a causa de la lluvia, volcó. Las personas que iban contigo en el coche; Masami y Wakaôji…puede que alguno de ellos muera. Tú eres la que está menos grave, pero también hay riesgo de que dejes el mundo de los humanos…-la voz era masculina, suave y dulce, pero ahora mismo parecía triste.

-Si muero…me haría feliz. Porque…la persona a la que amo se encuentra en el cielo ahora mismo…y si muero me reencontraré con él, y eso me haría la persona más afortunada y alegre del mundo. –las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, y una sonrisa sincera adornó el rostro de Mitsuki.

Hubo un largo silencio, la voz había desaparecido por completo. La chica se secó las lágrimas y fue entonces cuando su cuerpo empezó a brillar, cada vez brillaba más, hasta que se empezó a hacer transparente. Mitsuki abrió los ojos como platos, ¿iba a morir o vivir?

De pronto, una pluma se posó sobre su nariz, después de esta, aparecieron unas cuantas más.

-¿Plumas…? ¿Qu…?-no llegó a terminar la frase, porque ante ella se encontraba un chico rubio, de ojos puros y piel blanca y suave como la leche- ¡EICHI! ¡Oh…Dios mío, Eichi! Espera… ¿estoy muerta…?

Eichi negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estás. Estás desapareciendo, lo cual significa que ya se ha decidido tu destino; muerte o vida. –Mitsuki alzó el brazo, e intentó tomar la mano de el rubio; no pudo, la atravesó como si de aire se tratara- Yo he sido esa voz que te hablaba. Mitsuki, cuando has dicho que querías morir para estar junto a mí… no me ha gustado. Por favor, quiero que vivas.

-¡Pero…yo quiero estar contigo, Eichi! Yo…yo…quiero estar contigo…siempre…-la joven desesperada echó a llorar y el joven espíritu se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Mitsuki, sabes que siempre te he querido y que sufro por no tenerte a mí lado. Pero sufriría más, si murieras, y que yo fuera tu motivo. Por favor…te lo pido, por favor…-Eichi sonrió una última vez y miró a los ojos de la muchacha, ahora abiertos como platos- vive, sé feliz, sigue adelante. Porque si tú sonríes, yo sonrío. Y si tú me quieres, yo te amaré durante toda la eternidad, y seré feliz por saber que mi amor es correspondido.

-¡Eichi…!-a Mitsuki no le dio tiempo a decir más, su cuerpo desapareció por completo.

Abrió los ojos. Se incorporó bruscamente, tosió y respiró fatigadamente. Estaba viva, Mitsuki Kôyama estaba viva. Después del accidente la llevaron al hospital y la intentaron reanimar, lo consiguieron.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos una última vez, esta vez, lloraba de alegría. "Eichi…viviré feliz con tu recuerdo en mi mente, te…quiero."


End file.
